Chocolate of Misunderstand
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Cokelat kismis kesukaan Kyuhyun, cokelat susu kesukaan Jongwoon dan cokelat kacang kesukaan Ryeowook / Yewook / Oneshot


Title:Chocolate of Misunderstand  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Fluff  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Cokelat kismis kesukaan Kyuhyun, cokelat susu kesukaan Jongwoon dan cokelat kacang kesukaan Ryeowook

* * *

"Kira-kira Kyuhyun suka cokelat apa ya?" Aku tertampar dari lamunan saat mendengar pertanyaan Jongwoon _Hyung_. Aku menatapnya bingung. Dia sedang menerawang ke langit, entah membayangkan apa. "Ryeowook-_ah_, kau kan temannya sejak dulu. Kau pasti tahu, kan, dia suka cokelat apa."

"Um.. dia suka cokelat kismis," jawabku. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya soal Kyuhyun, _Hyung_?"

Jongwoon _Hyung_ nyengir. "Sebentar lagi kan valentine."

"Tapi.. bukannya biasanya kau hanya menerima cokelat?"

"Sekali-sekali memberi juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan kepikiran untuk buat sendiri. Bukannya kalau buat sendiri akan lebih spesial daripada beli di toko? Iya kan?" Aku membisu. Tadinya aku ingin mengingatkannya kalau Kyuhyun sudah pacaran dengan Sungmin _Hyung_, tapi masa' dia lupa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin memberikan cokelat pada Kyuhyun? Padahal sebelumnya jika valentine tiba dia akan santai-santai saja dan memintaku membuatkan cokelat untuknya. Jongwoon _Hyung_ sangat populer di sekolah, jadi saat valentine seperti itu, dia bisa pulang dengan membawa puluhan batang cokelat. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin membuatkan cokelat pada Kyuhyun, tapi aku membungkam mulutku sendiri.

"Jadi.. kau inginnya bagaimana?" tanyaku, melawan perasaanku sendiri.

"Hm.. sekarang kan masih tanggal sepuluh, nanti tanggal 13 aku pergi ke rumahmu saja, kau bantu aku buat cokelat, bagaimana? Aku yang belanja, deh," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku menatap senyumannya yang biasanya manis, yang biasanya kupikir hanya untuk diriku saja, tapi sekarang aku merasa sangat hampa.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Lalu.. jadinya bagaimana?" tanya Donghae _Hyung_ sambil memutar-mutar kursiku yang didudukinya. Aku yang duduk di kasur sambil memeluk bantal hanya menggeleng lemas. "Ryeowook-_ah_, kau tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja, dong. Kau kan suka dia sudah dari dulu, sementara Kyuhyun sudah punya Lee Sungmin, mungkin saja dia memberikannya bukan karena suka. Lagipula yang mencomblangkan Kyumin itu kan Jongwoon _Hyung_. Masa' sekarang dia mau merebut Kyuhyun? Padahal dari dulu dia mendukung sekali hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Pikir lagi, deh."

"Tetap saja bedaa! _Hyung_ nggak lihat sih waktu Jongwoon _Hyung_ bilang mau memberikan cokelat pada Kyuhyun. Dia kelihatan antusias sekali. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku lihat dia ingin memberikan cokelat pada Kyuhyun pada saat valentine! Padahal biasanya bukan hari valentine juga dia sering memberikan cokelat pada Kyuhyun. Tapi ini? Pasti ada maksud tertentu!" Aku menjatuhkan tubuh ke kasur dan melesakkan wajahku ke dalam bantal.

Donghae _Hyung_ menyeret kursiku sampai ke dekat kasurku. "Ya, Kim Ryeowook. Kau 'kan belum tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin memberikan cokelat pada Kyuhyun saat valentine! Menurutku itu bukan karena suka! Lagipula, kau juga tahu kalau dari dulu Jongwoon _Hyung_ sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja ini salah satu caranya mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun."

Aku menoleh sedikit ke arahnya, sebagian wajahku masih tertutup bantal. "Tapi kenapa bukan aku? Padahal yang selama ini bersamanya, 'kan, aku. Lagipula Kyuhyun sudah punya Sungmin _Hyung_. Sungmin _Hyung_ juga bisa masak. Cokelat buatannya juga enak, dan Jongwoon _Hyung_ tahu itu."

Kali ini Donghae _Hyung_ terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Beberapa kali ia membuka mulutnya, ingin bicara, tapi selalu tidak jadi. Memang sulit bicara dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Seandainya aku satu sekolah dengan kalian, pasti akan kuselesaikan," katanya akhirnya. Hening sebentar. "Hyukjae _Hyung_!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Aku melotot kaget. "Hyukjae _Hyung_ 'kan apartemennya satu bangunan dengan Jongwoon _Hyung_! Minta bantuannya saja!" Donghae _Hyung_ berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku akan ke sana untuk membicarakan hal ini padanya." Donghae _Hyung_ mengecup dahiku sekilas, lalu berjalan pergi sambil melambai keluar kamarku.

Semoga berhasil, _Hyung_.

**oooooooooooooo**

Aku duduk di kursi ruang depan sambil menunggu Jongwoon _Hyung_ datang. Kemarin Donghae _Hyung_ sudah bilang padaku kalau Jongwoon _Hyung_ tidak bicara banyak hal waktu ditanyai soal valentine oleh Hyukjae _Hyung_. Jongwoon _Hyung_ biasanya tidak terlalu suka membicarakan dirinya sendiri, bahkan dengan Lee Hyukjae yang mengenalnya sejak Jongwoon _Hyung_ pindah ke Seoul delapan tahun yang lalu, harusnya aku sadar akan hal itu. Jadinya sampai hari inipun, sampai aku menunggu Jongwoon _Hyung_ datang ke apartemenku untuk membuat cokelat denganku, aku masih belum tahu kenapa Jongwoon _Hyung_ mau memberikan cokelat pada Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, tapi perasaanku sudah terlanjur hancur.

Bel depan berbunyi dan aku bergegas ke sana. Saat aku membuka pintu, Jongwoon _Hyung_ berdiri di sana, di tangannya ada kantung belanja berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat, di lehernya terikat syal rajutanku saat natal kemarin, dan di wajahnya terulas senyum yang sudah kulihat selama 3 tahun. Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Dia masuk ke dalam dapurku dan meletakkan kantung belanja di atas counter dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahannya. Alat-alat seperti panci, mixer, sodet, sendok, pemanggang sudah kusiapkan semua. Jongwoon _Hyung_ melepas jaket dan syalnya lalu disampirkan di sandaran kursi, lalu masuk dapur lagi dan mengambil celemek yang kugantung di pojok dapur dan memakainya.

"Apa tahun ini kau masih akan membuatkanku cokelat?" tanya Jongwoon _Hyung_ sambil mengikat tali celemek di pinggangnya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Setiap tahun kan begitu," ujarku sambil berusaha mengikat tali celemek di pinggangku.

"Sini, aku yang ikat." Jongwoon _Hyung_ menepis tanganku dan mengikat talinya. Biasanya di saat seperti ini aku akan protes karena sebenarnya aku bisa sendiri, walau bagaimanapun aku tetap merasa itu hal yang manis. Tapi kali ini aku diam saja dan membiarkan dia menyelesaikan ikatannya.

"Terimakasih," ucapku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan dia menatapku sebentar, tapi lalu cepat-cepat menghadap kompor. "Kau mau aku mendampingimu selama aku memasak, atau..?"

"Aku maunya begini," ujarnya, "kita masak di waktu yang bersamaan. Lalu aku mengikutimu. Kau ingatkan aku hal yang penting dan tegur aku kalau salah."

"Baiklah."

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon _Hyung_ terkapar di atas kasurku sementara aku membuat teh. Setelah tehnya jadi, aku membawanya ke atas meja di dekat kasurku. Jongwoon _Hyung_ tertidur dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tadi saat membuat cokelat, dia semangat sekali. Ada kesalahan kecil saja dia heboh. Jongwoon _Hyung_ biasanya bukan orang yang mau susah-payah memasak seperti ini. Dia tinggal sendiri jadi dia bisa memasak, tapi kalau ada yang tidak bisa dimasaknya biasanya dia memilih mencari resepnya di internet. Kalau dia sampai minta bantuanku yang suka masak ini hanya untuk sekotak cokelat, kurasa artinya dia ingin benar-benar membuat cokelat itu secara sempurna, dengan dipantau oleh aku, yang bisa dikatakan pandai memasak.

Dan yang seperti itu.. mau diberikannya ke Kyuhyun.

Kenapa bukan aku? Aku mengenalnya lebih lama. Aku bersamanya lebih lama. Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Aku juga yang memperkenalkan Kyuhyun padanya. Tapi kenapa akhirnya jadi seperti ini? Aish..

"Ryeowook-_ah_," panggil Jongwoon _Hyung_ tiba-tiba, membuatku kaget. "Dulu kau pernah bilang kalau masak itu tidak semudah kelihatannya. Awal dua tahun aku tinggal sendiri aku selalu malas masak, dan aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu di SMP. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa masak seperti sekarang ini. Terimakasih, ya, sudah membantuku membuat cokelat. Itu cokelat paling spesial yang pernah kubuat. Akan kuberikan ke orang yang paling spesial juga. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti bingung sekali."

Jongwoon _Hyung_ tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Senyuman tulus dari hati yang tidak biasa kulihat. Dan untuk kali ini setelah sekian lama, aku tidak bisa memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahku.

**oooooooooooooo**

Pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan dengan lesu menyusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar gedung. Hari ini aku belum bertemu Jongwoon _Hyung_ sama sekali, padahal biasanya dia yang menghampiriku duluan. Mungkin dia sedang berduaan dengan Kyuhyun atau semacamnya. Aish, aku tidak mau melihatnya.

Sewaktu aku keluar gedung, aku melihat Jongwoon _Hyung_ sedang berdiri dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _Hyung_. Kyuhyun memegang sebuah bungkusan kecil di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. Dia terlihat antusias mengobrol dengan Jongwoon _Hyung_, sementara Sungmin _Hyung_ hanya berdiri di situ sambil tersenyum. Mungkin Jongwoon _Hyung_ baru memberikan cokelatnya. Banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Aku memilih berjalan sampai keluar gerbang sekolah ketika sebuah suara memanggilku, "Ryeowook-_ah_!" Dan saat aku menoleh, Jongwoon _Hyung_ sedang berlari ke arahku.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" tanyaku. Dia tidak menjawab dan menarik tanganku sambil setengah berlari ke taman. Di taman, dia mengajakkku duduk di sebuah kursi panjang. "Kenapa, sih, _Hyung_?"

"Aku belum bertemu kau seharian, aku sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya.." katanya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menghadapku. Mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan cokelat pada Kyuhyun? Aku menatapnya dengan tidak tertarik. "Cokelatku mana?" tanyanya sambil nyengir.

Hanya cokelat? Menarikku ke sini hanya untuk cokelat? Oh, ya ampun. Aku membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan cokelat susu yang kubuat kemarin, sudah kubungkus serapi mungkin. "Ini, _Hyung_," kataku sambil memberikannya.

"Asiiik~ terimakasih, Ryeowook-_ah_." Dia menerimanya dengan senang hati, lalu menarik tanganku dan meletakkan sebuah kotak panjang di atas tanganku. "Ini untukmu," katanya, senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil membuka kotak itu. Aku mengerutkan dahi saat melihat cokelat di dalamnya.

"Itu cokelat yang kubuat denganmu kemarin."

"Hah? Lho? Tunggu, tunggu!" aku menatapnya bingung. Maksudnya apa sih? "Bukannya cokelat yang kemarin mau diberikan ke Kyuhyun? Kok, jadi aku?"

Sekarang dia yang menatapku bingung. "Siapa yang bilang mau memberikan cokelat itu ke Kyuhyun?"

"Tapi, _Hyung_ bertanya soal cokelat yang disukai Kyuhyun dan bilang ingin membuat cokelat.. jadi, jadi.."

"Aku memang bertanya begitu, tapi aku tidak bilang kalau cokelat kemarin mau diberikan ke Kyuhyun."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya soal cokelat yang disukai Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, itu.. aku lupa memberikannya hadiah ulangtahun tanggal 3 kemarin. Lalu saat aku tanya dia mau hadiah apa, dia bilang dia sedang suka cokelat, jadi sekalian saja kuberikan pada hari valentine, hari ini."

"Lalu, cokelat ini? Cokelat yang _Hyung_ berikan pada Kyuhyun?"

"Cokelat untuknya aku beli di supermarket, yang itu untukmu." Aku memandang cokelat itu bingung. Cokelat itu berjumlah sekitar 10 butir dan bentuknya bulat. Aku mengambil sebuah dan menggigitnya. Aku terdiam saat merasakan kacang di dalamnya. Jongwoon _Hyung_ menatapku dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Enak? Aku pilih kacang yang lumayan mahal, lho."

"_Hyung_, kau.. membuat cokelat ini dengan bantuanku tapi memberikannya padaku?"

"Memang kenapa? Aku selalu datang ke rumahmu saat kau membuat cokelat valentine untukku dan membantumu membuatnya, kau juga memberikannya padaku tanggal 14 seolah aku tidak pernah tahu soal cokelat itu. Aku kan ingin membalasnya juga."

Oh. Hanya.. cokelat balas budi? Padahal aku membuatkan cokelat untuknya karena aku suka padanya, dasar tidak peka.

"Makanya aku tidak mau cari resepnya di internet. Aku mau dibimbing langsung olehmu supaya cokelat yang kubuat juga enak. Ternyata memasak denganmu memang menyenangkan. Lain kali ajarkan aku membuat cake, ya."

Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya dan menelan cokelat di mulutku. Dia menatapku canggung, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Terimakasih, _Hyung_," ujarku. Dia hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Aish.. aku lupa semuanya.." keluhnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lupa apa?"

"Ternyata benar kata Hankyung _Hyung_, aku tidak bisa jadi orang yang romantis.."

"_Hyung_?"

"Kim Ryeowook! _Saranghae_!"

Hening.

"_Hyung_?"

"Aaaahhh, tuh kaaaaann.." aku menatapnya bingung. Orang ini kenapa, sih? "Aku seharian menghapalkan kata-kata puitis di kelas, tapi saat melihatmu semuanya rontok dari kepalaku.." aku masih mengerutkan dahi dan menatapnya bingung. "Kau jangan menatapku begitu, dong! Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja!"

"Apa, sih? Aku nggak ngerti, _Hyung_!"

Jongwoon _Hyung _menarik tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. "Kim Ryeowook, aku, Kim Jongwoon sangaaaaaaaat menyukaimu. Kumohon jadi pacarku. Apa kau masih bisa menerimaku di hatimu? Apakah aku cocok—aduh, aku lupa."

Tawaku meledak. Jongwoon _Hyung_ menghela napas pasrah. Aku lalu menggeser tubuhku sampai aku bisa menempel padanya, lalu memegang kedua pipinya, dan aku masih tertawa. "Terimakasih, _Hyung_. Aku juga suka sekali padamu," ujarku sambil menarik wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dia melotot dan mengerjap beberapa kali dengan tidak percaya.

.

(mereka pun melanjutkannya di apartemen Ryeowook, Jongwoon di atas, Ryeowook di bawah, bibir mereka menyatu, dan cokelat di dalam mulut mereka)

* * *

A/n:Sumpah, cerita ini - bener-bener aneh -_-  
oh iya, btw soal rumahnya Ryeowook. Kenapa aku nyebutnya kamar? karena emang tempatnya kecil. kayak kos-kosan gitulho, tapi ada dapur kecilnya. semoga dapet gambarannya

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
